A Leader, a Trainer, a Stiff
by TeenStarkid
Summary: Knowing how Erudite was going to make them fight, Tris and Four report it to Max, saving the factions. Eric has been exiled, Dauntless is returning to it's original beliefs, and the faction system is teaming up with other cities, like their own, to make improvements. When an unexpected jumper enters Dauntless, everything is is messed up because of a leader, a trainer, and a stiff.
1. Chapter 28, 29, & 30 of Divergent

**A/N: This is my first Divergent Story, and I know it's one of those A Perfect Dauntless Worlds, but trust me this will have a large twist. I came up with this story actually before I read any Divergent Fanfics, and I had to stop reading a few because it sounded too much like how mine was going to be. Anyway my friend and I changed the main plot, but the original ideas are still there and this will be a longish story than I've done before.**

**The first few chapters will be in Tobias' point of view as they follow chapter directly out of the book.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and the book, or the Utopia, and anything else but my plot, and my OCs.**

**Chapters 28, 29, and 30 of Divergent:**

**Tobias POV:**

"_Shut up," She said. She yanked her arm from my grasp and walked out of the room._

Ugh. Why Tobias do you have to be such a jerk to her. You love her and know that she is still sensitive. Yes I know she is also a badass dauntless, but still be kind to her. As much as I need to keep this a secret I know I need to find a way to make this right. I walk outside of the room, Zeke comes up to me.

"She left bro, and if and when Eric finds out she'll be dead."

I turn from Zeke and go to the workout room, breath Tobias breath. Where did she go? If she went to see Caleb- no she went to Erudite. I work off my stupidity by weight lifting, and my regular rutine, until Zeke runs back in.

"She's back and Eric will probably be talking to her in the "meeting room".

I stare at him confused.

"The "trouble room". You have three minutes they just pulled up when I left the control room."

"Thanks see you later."

I run out of the room and down the hall to take the fastest shower possible. I throw on a black tee shirt and black jeans, and run to the meeting room. I open the door and stare at Tris for a second. She is breathing calmly.

"What are you doing?" I ask Eric.

"Leave the room," Eric says. His voice is louder than what I heard in the hallway.

"No, she is just a foolish girl. There is no need to drag her here and interrogate her."

"Just a foolish girl." Eric snorts. "If she were just a foolish girl, she wouldn't be ranked first, now would she?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and look at Tris through the spaces between my fingers. I try to get her to use my advice. Pretend to be vulnerable Tris, be vulnerable. She looks up embarrassed.

"I . . . I was just embarrassed and didn't know what to do." She put her hands in her pockets and looked at the ground. I catch her pinch her leg, and tears swell up in her eyes. She looks up to Eric, sniffling.

"I tried to . . . and . . ." She shakes her head.

"You tried to what?" Asks Eric.

"Kiss me," I say. "And I rejected her, and she went running off like a five-year-old. There's really nothing to blame her for but stupidity."

I was proud with our improvisation. Eric looked from Tris to me and then laughed, a little too loud and for too long. "Isn't he a little too old for you, Tris?" he says, smiling again.

She wipes her cheek like she is wiping a tear. "Can I leave now?" she asks quietly.

"Fine," Eric says, "but you aren't to leave the compound without supervision again, you hear me?" He turns towards me. "And you . . . had better make sure none of the transfers leave this compound again. And that none of the others try to kiss you."

I roll my eyes. "Fine". I see Tris leave the room. After about three minutes, to make sure Eric was a few hallways down, I walked to find her. She was sitting on the pavement, with her hands around her knees. Once she notices me, she stands up and crosses her arms, like she is waiting for me to scold her. She did slap me and get in to trouble with Eric, but I wouldn't scold her, well not for this anyway.

"What?" She says.

"Are you alright?" I touch her cheek lightly. She bats my hand away.

"Well," she starts, "first I got reamed out in front of everyone, and then I had to chat with the woman who's trying to destroy my old faction, and then Eric almost tossed my friends out of Dauntless, so yeah, it's shaping up to be a great day, Four."

I shake my head and turn to look at the diplomatic building on my right.

"Why do you care anyway?" She asks. "You can be either cruel instructor or concerned boyfriend." I see her tense up at the word "boyfriend".

"You can't play both parts at the same time."

"I am not cruel." I scowl at her. "I was protecting you this morning. How do you think Peter and his idiot friends would have reacted if they discovered that you and I were . . ." I sigh. "You would never win. They would always call your ranking a result of my favoritism rather than your skill."

She opens her mouth, but no words, or come backs, come out.

"You didn't have to insult me to prove something to them," she says finally.

"And you didn't have to run off to your brother just because I hurt you," I say. I rub the back of my neck. "Besides-it worked, didn't it?"

"At my expense."

"I didn't think it would affect you this way. Sometimes I forget that I can hurt you. That you are capable of being hurt."

I see her come to a realization that I did what I did because I like her a lot. Well I think she understood, because the next second she was standing on her tiptoes, and gave me a kiss. Only our lips touched.

"Your brilliant, you know that? You always know what to do."

"Only because I've been thinking about if for a long time," I kiss her quickly, and then I remember. "How I would handle it if you and I . . ." I pull back and smile. "Did I hear you call me your boyfriend, Tris?"

"Not exactly," she shrugs. "Why? Do you want me to?"

I stop for a moment. I pull her to me until our foreheads meet. Do I want to her to call me her boyfriend? "Yes. You think we convinced him you are just silly girl?"

"I hope so, sometimes it helps to be so small. I'm not sure I convinced the Erudite, though."

I take a breath. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Not now." I glance around. "Meet me back here at eleven thirty. Don't tell anyone where you're going." She nods and I turn away and leave quickly.

I go back to my apartment. I am officially Tris' boyfriend. I'm not home for more than twenty minutes, before Zeke shows up.

"Dude how'd it go, she forgive you?"

"Does calling me her boyfriend mean anything?"

"Yeah, congrats bro. I'm still waiting out for Shauna. We flirt all day, but she doesn't acknowledge me as more than an awesome friend yet."

"I thought you've gone out?"

"Yeah well, she won't kiss me, or anything like that. And the dates aren't even romantic."

"Then make it romantic. I don't know anything about dates except for mine and Tris' but we were both Abnegation."

"You're no help I'll go talk with Uri."

Zeke leaves, allowing me to be alone in my space to think. How do I tell Tris.

I find Tris late at night. Without saying a word I grab her hand and pull her towards the tracks. I dash into a train car and pull her up after me. When she falls against me, it feels right and perfect. I grab Tris and steady her as we stand close.

"What is it you need to tell me?" The wind is thundering around us.

"Not yet."

"I pull her towards the ground and back is to the wall as she straddles me. The moment is perfect, and I grab her face and pull it towards mine, and our mouths meet. The wind is cold, but quite comfortable. We sit there enjoying each other's company. As the train rattles on she starts to shake but steadies herself and places her hand on my hip. She kisses me, but I can tell she is nervous. I don't know why but she is. I'm not her trainer, but Tobias now, the Abnegation boyfriend.

Cold air sweeps in, and I move my hands down from her collar bone.

"Birds, are they crows? I keep forgetting to ask."

"Ravens," she answers. "One for each member of my family. You like them?"

I can't help myself. I don't answer her with words but feeling. I kiss each of the birds.

"I hate to say this," I look to her, "but we have to get up now."

She nods in my direction and we stand up and jump. We are standing in an empty area, and at midnight with all the streets dark, I point to a large cluster of buildings, which happen to be Erudite headquarters, that are lit up.

"Apparently the city ordinances don't mean anything to them, because their lights will be on all night."

"Has no one else noticed?" She looks at me frowning.

"I'm sure they have, but they haven't done anything to stop it. It may be that they don't want to cause a problem over something so small." I start to get tense. This is the hard part. "But it made me wonder what the Erudite are doing that requires night light."

I turn to face Tris. The truth about me continues. "Two things you should know about me. The first is that I am deeply suspicious of people in general, it's my nature to expect the worst of them. And the second is that I am unexpectedly good with computers."

She nods, probably remembering that I worked in the control room most of the time. "A few weeks ago, before the training started, I was at work and I found a way into the Dauntless secure files. Apparently we are not as skilled as the Erudite are with security, and what I discovered was what looked like war plans. Thinly veiled commands, supply lists, maps. Things like that. And those files were sent by Erudite."

"War?" She brushes a piece of hair from her face. "War on Abnegation?"

I grab her hand and lace our fingers. "The faction that controls the government. Yes. All those reports are supposed to stir up dissension against Abnegation. Evidently the Erudite now want to speed up the process. I have no idea what to do about it. . . or what could be done"

"But why would Erudite team up with Dauntless?"

I stare at her blankly. Then she goes wide eyed at me. "They're going to use us."

"I wonder, how they plan to get us to fight."

**(A/N: This is a new line which changes the rest of the story, pay attention.!)**

"Well, our minds manipulate with the serums with the fears, maybe they have another type of serum?"

"I think you're right Tris. That makes the most sense, we won't be able to know what we are doing, but still functioning enough."

"I know this is bad, but we need to tell Max. Well, does he know what's going on?"

"Eric certainly does, Max probably doesn't know how bad it's going to get, but has some idea."

"Well tell him, if he knows that you know, we can stop it."

"It's late let's go back, and I'll tell him, after I walk you back."

I walk Tris back towards the dorm. Less than one day and we can go public. I can't wait to kiss him carelessly. Tired, I walk towards Max's apartment. Max definitely knew what was going on, but I don't think he will be influencing his own Dauntless to kill a bunch of Abnegations.

"Max," I call through the door. "It's Four."

"Four, what are you doing here it's after 1."

"Look, you probably know this, but if you don't I'll tell you. In short Erudite is planning on forcing the Dauntless into taking a serum, which will make them un-aware of killing the Abnegation."

"Are you serious Four?"

"So, you knew, wait until I tell everyone…"

"No, but I didn't think Jeanine would take it this far. She told me that she was just trying to make a serum that the Divergent can't escape, so everyone has a fair chance. I was not expecting this."

"Max are you sure this isn't just you scamming to keep this position?"

"I am sure, but Four, Jeanine was the one who convinced me to change the Dauntless regulation, I think it's time to go back to the original means of the Dauntless. Now we have Initiation in a few hours and I will make change in the morning."

"If you don't?"

"I will, but Four go to bed."

"Night" I turned and left. I got home and slept for the rest of the early morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I wake up around 8, I get up and go to the gym. By 10, I've showered and dressed, and went to set up the initiation room. This was it. Will Tris make it? She's in first she better. When the initiates pile into the room I take the lowest ranking Dauntless born and bring them into the fear landscape room, I then inject them and leave them to their fears. The only good thing right now is Eric isn't there, which means that Max took care of it. I stand by the door to the fear landscape, when Tris walks in. She walks past me quickly and doesn't look at me, which I am fine with. I then hear a: "Hey, Tris!" coming from Uriah's mouth. "You can sit on my lap, if you want."

I wait for her reply. I don't want her sitting on his lap, she is my girlfriend and in a few hours we will go public.

"Tempting, it's fine. I like to stand." That's my girl. Her but belongs on no one else's lap but mine. The lights turn on in the landscape room and Marlene is crouched down and crying. Max, , Lauren, and the three other leaders help her out.

"Transfers, the order in which you go through the final test was taken from your rankings as they now stand," I say. "So Drew will go first, and Tris will go last." That means there are five people before her, I hope I can wait that long. After everyone had gone, I go over to Tris.  
Tris." Max stands there with the serum. "Ready?" I ask. She steps into the room. I stand watching her screens. I know where certain fears are. I've seen how she's conquered them, but some are new. When the leaders laugh I stare at them. Why are they laughing at my girlfriend during the hardest moment of her life? Whatever, she must have a stupid fear, like Christina and the moths. Then after a minute their expression changes to wide eyed, and I can tell it's the one where she has to kill her family. Ten seconds later, they take off their cords.

"Seven fears!"

"We haven't seen under ten, since Four."

"Shall we go congratulate her?"

The leaders and I got up and went to the room, Tris sits there shaking.

**A/N: The next chapter will also be in Tobias's POV, but it should then go to Tris for a while, and maybe a few other's as well. Throughout the whole story there will be Truth or Dare games, if you could please submit some any rating, and any people, and stage in a relationship, that would be helpful.**

**-Abby, the TeenStarkid**


	2. Chapters 31 & 32 Divergent

**A/N: Chapters 31 and 32 of Divergent.**

**Disclaimer: All dialogue that sounds familiar probably came straight out of the book. That belongs to Veronica Roth.**

**Tobias POV:**

Her tensed body relaxes as she takes a breath. I remember my first time coming out of my landscape. _The Marcuses vanish, I am crying out of fear. My father abused me. I'm not so tough. I am an abused child. I pulled myself together. Breathe Tobias, breathe. _

I smile at Tris. "Congratulations, Tris," Max says. "You have successfully completed your final evaluation."

I see her try to smile. "Thanks," She says.

"There is one more thing before you can go and get ready for the welcoming banquet," Max says. He looks towards me.

"Tris," I say. "We just need you to fill out a small ten question survey. It's just to improve the way of the Dauntless."

The questions are fairly simple. 'Are there any meals that you feel are so disgusting, that they shouldn't be served?' 'Do you agree with the point system and how it works?' 'What are your feelings on the way Dauntless is run, compared to how it should be based on our Manifesto?' We left the room and allowed her to follow when she completed it. Three minutes later, she walked out, handed Max the paper, and looked at me.

"The banquet is in two hours, and your ranking among the other initiates, Dauntless-born included, will be announced then. Good luck," says Cher, one of the other leaders.

The crowd was down to the final few, once Tris walked out of the room, they left. I motioned for her to follow me, and then I shot her a smile.

"I heard a rumor that you only had seven obstacles to face. Practically unheard of."

"You . . . you weren't watching the simulation?"

"Only on the screens. The Dauntless leaders are the only one who get to see the whole thing. They seemed impressed."

"Well, seven fears isn't as impressive as four, but it will suffice."

"I would be very surprised if you weren't ranked first." We walk out into the glass room. Tris stays close to me, and people point, not that I care. She tries to walk fast, but there are still some cheers, and claps on the shoulder, and a few congratulations. When we arrive in the Pit and she stops for a second. "I have a question." She bites her lip. "How much did they tell you about my fear landscape?"

"Nothing, really. Why?" I am slightly concerned. Is everything okay?

"No reason." She kicks a pebble. I'm confused, something is definitely not 100%. I'll find out at some point.

"Do you have to go back to the dormitory? Because if you want peace and quiet, you can stay with me until the banquet." She doesn't answer right away. "What is it?" I ask.

"Let's go."

The door close behind us, and I take off my shoes. Hey, my place, my rules.

"Want some water?"

"No thanks," She holds her hands out. Something is off. Why won't she just tell me?

"You okay?" I stroke her cheek and my hand makes its way to her hair. I pull her face in for a kiss. I start to push her jacket, to make her feel more comfortable. She flinches when it drops. She presses her palms to her face.

"What? What's wrong?"

She shakes her head.

"Don't tell me it's nothing." I hear my voice getting cold, I grab her arm. "Hey. Look at me." I feel hurt. Does she not trust me?

"Sometimes I wonder, what's in it for you. This . . . whatever it is."

"What's in it for me," I repeat her words. What in it for me? My heart feeling right. Getting to be with someone I love and trust. She thinks I want sex. "You're an idiot Tris."

"I am _not _an idiot. Which is why I know that it's a little weird that, of all girls you chose me. So if you're just looking for . . . um, you know . . . _that_ . . ."

"What? Sex?" I give her a scowl. I can't believe that she doesn't trust like that. "You know, if that was all I wanted, you probably wouldn't be the first person I would go to."

Her face drops immediately after I say it. I can't believe I just said that. What was I thinking? Oh yeah, that I think I'm in love with this girl, who thinks I just want sex with her. Not that I don't, just not now.

"I'm going to leave now," She turns towards the door.

"No, Tris." I grab her wrist and pull her back. She pushes from me, and I grab her other wrist so that our arms are crossed in front of us.

"I'm sorry I said that. What I meant was that you aren't like that. Which I knew when I met you."

"You were an obstacle in my fear landscape. Did you know that?"

"What?" I drop her wrists and I freeze. She's afraid of me. This must be what was bothering her. "You're afraid of me?"

"Not you," she bits her lower lip. "Being with you . . . with anyone. I've never been involved with someone before, and . . . you're older and I don't know what your expectation are and . . ."

"Tris," my voice is stern. "I don't know what delusion you're operating under, this is all new to me, too."

"Delusion, you mean you haven't . . ." She gives me that I get it look. "Oh. _Oh. _I just assumed … um. You know."

"Well, you assumed wrong." I can tell that I'm blushing slightly. Why have I never had sex? Let's see, well until I was sixteen I lived in an environment that hand holding was considered intimate, and once I made it to Dauntless, I never cared enough to have a girlfriend for longer than a night, if I needed. Tris though feels right. My heart is happy and has such a strong feeling of love, I know she's mine forever. "You can tell me anything, you know. I'm kinder than I seemed in training. I promise."

I kiss her, starting between the eyebrows, to the tip of her nose, and then her mouth. My hands move down to her shoulders. I feel the tip of a bandage. I pull back from the kiss.

"Are you hurt?"

"No it's another tattoo. It's healed, I just . . . wanted to keep it covered up."

"Can I see?"

She slips her arm from her sleeve. I bring my fingers to it and pull it back. The Abnegation symbol. I smile.

"I have the same one." I start laughing. "On my back."

"Really? Can I see it?"

I pull her arm back into the sleeve, after reapplying the bandage.

"Are you asking me to undress, Tris?"

"Only . . . partially."

I nod to her as I start taking off my shirt. I don't show people my back. It's covered up in scars and a lot of tattoos to try and cover them. I am feeling tense.

"What is it?" she asks, giving me a frowning look.

"I don't invite many people to look at me. Any people, actually."

"I can't imagine why, I mean, look at you." I can feel her stare at the all of the faction symbols on my back.

"I think we made a mistake. We've all started to put down the virtues of the other factions in the process of bolstering our own. I don't want to do that. I want to be brave, and selfless, and smart, and kind, and honest. I continually struggle with kindness."

"No one's perfect," she whispers. "It doesn't work that way. One bad thing goes away, and another bad thing replaces it."

"We have to change this, the way Dauntless is run. It's about the ordinary acts of bravery that are important. Not the stupid daring things."

"I agree, Max and I are already working on a plan to fix this. Is this scaring you Tris?" She had been staring at my back for a while now.

"No," it comes out like a croak. "Not really. I'm only afraid of what I want."

"What do you want?" Stupid Tobias. "Me?"

She nods, and I do the same. I take her hands and bring them to my stomach.

"Someday, if you still want me, we can . . ." I pause. "We can . . ."

She smiles and wraps her arms around me.

"Are you afraid of me, too, Tobias?"

"Terrified."

"Maybe you won't be in my fear landscape anymore."

I bend and kiss her. "Then everyone can call you Six."

"Four and Six." We kiss again. I know that she knows we are meant to be.

We walk towards the dining room. I have this happy feeling inside, which is caused probably due to the fact we spent the past two hours lying in my bed talking and kissing, until we heard noise from the hallway. When we reach the entrance, I let her enter first, and then I enter a minute later. I see her over by the table she usually sits at with Christina and Will, so I go sit by Zeke, who holds out a bottle.

"You want?"

"Yeah, no beer for me. I got the girl, I don't need the drugs."

"Fair enough, so when are you coming out?"

Lauren and Shauna sit down.

"Four you're gay?!"

"No, Zeke meant my relationship with Tris."

"Oh did you ever figure out why the rest of the leaders were laughing during her landscape?"

"It was one of her fears,"

"Which one?"

"Lauren you know he can't tell you that."

"If the two of you want to know, go ask her yourselves."

"Fine."

"Zeke we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah Babe, Four I'm sending word to all of the new Dauntless later, but we are having the annual Welcome to Dauntless Truth or Dare Spectacular."

"I'll be there."

The microphone makes a screeching noise, and all heads turn to look at Max.

"We aren't big on speeches here. Eloquence is for Erudite," Max begins. The Dauntless laugh. "So I am going to keep this short. But first, a few announcements before the rankings. Firstly, Eric, former leader, is being exiled to the factionless jail system, for trying to force Dauntless into unknowingly killing a bunch of Abnegation, and for trying to start an inter-faction war, as the Erudite want. Secondly, we have sent out surveys to all of the Dauntless on how to improve the compound, and we decided on two things. The training and life style will be more on the ordinary acts of bravery, versus needing to be the best, toughest, and meanest. Dauntless is about the kindness, and helping through acts of bravery and protection. Changes will begin soon. Third, I have a proposal, with Eric being exiled, and the new changes to Dauntless, I would like to appoint a new leader, I have someone in mind, but I don't know if he will accept. Four, will you become the new leader of Dauntless?"

I was shocked. Did he really just ask me to become leader again? Before, I didn't feel comfortable, but know it seems right. I stand up.

"Yes!" I shout.

"We believe in bravery. We believe in taking action. We believe in freedom from fear, and in acquiring the skills to force the bad out of our world, so that the good can prosper and thrive. If you also believe in these things, we welcome you to Dauntless. Tomorrow, in their first act as members, our top ten initiates will choose their professions, in the order of how they are ranked. "The rankings, I know, are what everyone is really waiting for. They are determined by a combinations of three scores- the first, from the combat stage of training; the second, from the simulation stage; and the third, from the final examination, the fear landscape. The rankings will appear on the screen behind me."

As soon as the words "me" leave his mouth, the names appear on the screen, which is almost as large as the wall itself. I turn and look. The number 1. has Tris' name and picture next to it. I really don't care, as long as she made it, but as a trainer I need to find out who did and didn't make it.

Tris

Uriah

Lynn

Marlene

Peter

Will

Christina

Carmen

Jake

Monica

Drew

Molly

I smile as I walk over to Tris, who is hugging Uriah. Will and Christina kiss. I tap her on the shoulder.

"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?"

"You know, I really don't care." She stands on her tip toes, and we kiss. She breaks it. "Leader?!"

"Yeah."

"I am so proud of you!"

We kiss again. Well, until Zeke ruins it.

"Now that the whole compound is staring at their new leader, making out with his first ranking initiate girlfriend, can you spread the word about the initiate party?"

"Sure thing. I'm guess only for the initiates who made it?"

"Yup, I like to keep these things small."

We arrived at the party around 8:00, which is early for a regular Zeke party, but because they all have to pick jobs tomorrow, we had to end it by midnight. Tris and I entered together, even though Christina wanted her to enter with her, I wouldn't allow it.

"Yo Zeke, open up!" He opened the door, his hand was wrapped around Shauna's hip.

"Four, Tris, come on in, have a non-alcoholic drink." He sends me a smirk, "Well since your man Four here won't drink." We enter, and find a seat on the floor in the circle with everyone else.

"Bro, can we just start the game, everyone is here!"

"Uri, shut it. We are still waiting on Lauren and Trevor."

"Sorry, let's begin, I had a small problem to fix." Lauren and Trevor shut the door behind them. They join us in the circle.

"My place, my party, I start!" The regular crew laughed. That's his party opener every time, every game.

"Truth or dare, Tris?"

I stare at her as she gets this evil grin. "Dare. Don't go easy, hit me Pedrad."

"Considering I highly doubt you've played this game before, and you don't want slow, let's just cut to the chase. Go knock on someone's door, if they ask who's there, or open the door with company, cover your eyes and say, 'Oh, I didn't know you were busy'. If they open the door alone, mention how you can pole dance."

"Seriously Zeke, that's the dare?" She seems shocked.

"Tris, if you don't do it," says Lynn, "you have to remove an item of clothing."

"I'm not complaining." Tris gets up, and Marlene follows her out. I would have gone, but Zeke tackled me to the floor, so I couldn't get up. When they return they are both cracking up.

"You should've seen it."

"When I knocked, a girl opened, when I told her I could pole dance, her boyfriend walked out, gave me one look, and said, "Zeke's annual initiation party? You're Four's girl, right? Tell Zeke that dare was lame."

We crack up. "Uriah,"

"Truth, you scare me."

"Okay, what is something you do, that you wouldn't want getting out?"

"Pray. I once had a friend, who went through a surgery, she was told she wouldn't make it. She prayed every day that no one would find out the cause, and that she would live. She didn't make it, but that's because she refused to get a shot or something. I felt that G-d makes decisions, and I believe that it give us a purpose. I sound like a total wuss, Christina, truth or dare?"

"Are you kidding, dare, I'm no pansycake."

"Ooh pansycake, I'm gonna use that. Now for your dare. Have Will, blindfolded, do your makeup, and then pose for us, half naked."

"Where do you idiots come up with these dares? Come on Will." They enter Zeke's bathroom.

While we wait, Lauren continues the game, "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go out to the tattoo parlor and get a tattoo of Zeke's face on your butt."

"Um, no." She laughs, and removes her sweatshirt.

"Marlene,"

"Dare."

"Go on a double date with me and the assholes."

"Hey!"  
"We're not…"

"Sure, let's just you know, the usual."

"Deal."

"Four, truth or dare?"

"I really don't trust you so truth."

"Whoa, Four you're such a pansycake.!

"Shut it!"

"How far have you gone with a girl?"

I glance at Tris, "First."

Just then Christina walks in the room, looking like a clown. "Wow, Christina, what happened…"

"Tris, that's it! Truth or dare?"

"Scary Christina, so truth."

"Fine why don't you share what the leaders were laughing about during your landscape?"

"They were laughing at my fear of intimacy. See, coming from Abnegation, I was always weary of any type of touching, so when I got involved with my boyfriend, I guess unfamiliar instinct kicked in. In the landscape, I was being seduced by Four, who I convinced to back off. Most of them didn't know that we were together, except Max, so that's where the laughing came in. Happy Chris?"

When she turned her head back to me, I gave her a peck on the lips. "Will, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Change clothes, all garments, with any female in the room. Oh, and you have to leave them on for the rest of the game."

"No way, I bet all of you are wearing a thong, and a bra would look ridiculous on me." He took off his shirt, "I'd rather show off my abs, than a bra."

"I want to see you in a thong, it would be great blackmail."

"For opening your mouth Zeke, truth or dare?"

Shauna was sitting on Zeke's lap, and he was massaging her back. "Truth, I'm quite comfortable were I am at the very moment."

"PANSYCAKE! Ooh, I like the way that sounds."

"Oh crap, this will go on forever. Why did you have to tell my boyfriend this, Four?"

"Sorry?" I laughed. Uriah uses many weird phrases and some, according to Zeke, have been around since childhood. We all stared at Will, who was coming up with a good truth for Zeke.

"Okay. What is the worst thing you got in trouble for?"

"I knew Uri was planning on getting a tattoo of the Dauntless flame, and I paid Tori to tattoo a piece of cake instead."

"Yeah well now I have a damn slice of moist chocolate cake on my fifth ab, on the right side."

"Dude you did the same to me. I have the word "sexy" written on my butt instead of "I'm so fancy."

"I'm glad he changed it, Zeke, I prefer sexy to fancy. It makes you sound gay."

"Good to know what you prefer as you'll be seeing it soon enough."

"Not that I haven't already, Marlene."

"All right, next dare...Lynn. Truth, or dare?" Zeke asked.

"Dare," Lynn replies tiredly.

"I dare you to give Tris a hickey," Zeke orders with joy.

"Gross, no way!" Lynn exclaims, "And I am not even going to take something off, I have had a long day, and I am going to bed. Good night."

"Buzzkill, let's keep playing," says Uriah.

"No, Lynn is right, you have jobs to pick out in the morning, and we should all get some rest," I yawn.

I walk Tris to the dorms, and kiss her good night.

**A/N: Thanks to my amazing friend, and editor TotallyAwesomeness for editing this chapter as well as the previous one. I am already working on chapter three and I will hopefully have it done and edited by this time next week. **

**THE FANFICTION PLEDGE: EVERYTIME I READ A STORY I WILL REVIEW TO THE LATEST CHAPTER I'VE READ, GIVING GOOD FEEDBACK. **

**The fanfiction pledge will allow writers to feel appreciated and that their writing is good. We want to know people are reading and enjoying our stories. If you have any question regarding the pledge (or anything else) pm me. **

**Any random questions personal or story related I am all for answering. **

**Follow me on twitter teenstarkid**

**-Abby**


	3. As a Member

**A/N: Hey initiates, or should I say members. My camp ends this Friday. I'm going to miss my little (10) five year olds and my two other cos. I love you. We rock. **

**Anyway this chapter was easy to write, but over 4,000 words, so take consideration. READ THE AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Indiana Jones, or the characters of Divergent.**

**Tobias' POV:**

_I was sitting with Tris on my bed. She was wearing black sweatpants, and one of my t-shirts. "Dauntless was never supposed to be like the way it was. Max and I will make it better, for us Divergents. We won't be living in fear, and Dauntless will be once again about the small ordinary acts of bravery. You and I can go on to live a full life together."_

"_How do you plan to change Dauntless?"_

"_There has to be another place in the world that has a system like ours. If we all exchange ideas, we can improve all of our societies."_

"_Is that safe?"_

"_Why not? Besides, I will not let anything bad happen to you…"_

_Then I heard a beeping noise. "Beep. Beep. Beep!" The Dauntless Divergent Alarm. "TRIS! TRIS!" I hugged her close. "They won't catch us. I love you." I hear the door open, and then slam shut. "I promise Tris!"_

"_Four. FOUR!" I jolt up. _

I wake up from my dream, and hit the alarm button.

"Wow some dream you were having. Calling Tris' name, and you became public only yesterday."

"Oh shut up, Zeke. You were calling Shauna's name long before you even dated. Besides it was a peaceful dream, until my damn alarm scared the hell out me."

"Sure, Dude."

"What are you doing here anyway? It's 6:05 in the morning."

"I was up, and I know you like to go for a run before your day starts, so I thought I would join you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, besides, I wanted to talk to you." I stare at Zeke giving him the "Yeah right, Dude" look.

"Let's go." We start out the gym door, and jog around the city. Not many people are awake at this point in the morning, especially after Initiation Day.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Go for it."

"Are you going to switch rooms today?"

"I was thinking about it. Why?"

"Are you going to have Tris move in with you?"

"I'm going to ask. Zeke, you're my best friend, but why exactly does this concern you?"

"How much of a chance is there that she'll move in?"

"Zeke…" He was starting to get on my nerves. I wanted Tris to move in, but I will feel it is way too early. I'm going to ask the question, but the answer will be 'Not yet'. The real question is, why does Zeke want to know?

"Just answer the damn question."

"Right now, I personally think it's a little early. She is only sixteen and we haven't been dating that long. Besides she was once Abnegation, maybe in a couple of years."

"So, if she agrees, can Shauna and I move into your apartment?"

"You and Shauna?" I was confused, they had just recently started dating. Shauna has had a huge crush on him since our initiation, but Zeke was a player. I found out three days ago, when I caught them kissing. "You haven't been together a week, and you already are moving in?"

"Why not? Plenty of people do it. Just because you and your girlfriend are both Stiffs… Shauna and I have been in love for far longer than we've shown it. I'd say maybe even since before initiation."

"Okay, Zeke. I'll see what I can do. Why my apartment?"

"Yours is bigger, and if Shauna and I move in, it has more space."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yeah, the bedroom is slightly bigger, and the main rooms are smaller."

"Whatever, I need to shower, and then I have to get to Max."

"Talk with you later."

I jumped in the shower, and threw on a pair of dark jeans, a black tee, my leather jacket, and my combat boots. I tidied up my room and made my way to meet Max. It was now around 7:30 and the noise level was growing. People may think the Dauntless sleep in, but we get up early enough to do what we have to do, loudly. When I reached the leader offices, Max was there to greet me outside the door.

"Ah, Four, good morning."

"Good morning, Max."

"Let's get down to business." I followed Max around the series of small workspaces, and stopped by Kate's office. As she wasn't there, Max grabbed a key out of her first drawer. I followed him to the lock box at the back. He unlocked it, and took out a slip of paper. We walked to the front, to the first office, on the left. Max opened the slip of paper "_6GDFVDY4REDFTY2DF", _it read.

"This is the code to unlock your office, for now, until you make your own password in about a minute." We entered the room. On the right was a coffee table, and a few comfy chairs. To the left of that, was a large corner desk with a few monitors, and then long desk space. The desk had drawers, and cabinets, so it would be easy to store things. I noticed a smaller screen on the longer part of the desk.

"Is that the control room?"

"Yeah, did I mention that you will be overseeing the outer parts of Dauntless and the city? I will explain later, as you now have about three minutes to set a password, continue looking at the room, and then make your way to breakfast. At around 8:30, you are to meet the newly initiated members in the training room."

"Thanks, Max."

"All instructions for who's allowed which rooms, and the point system are on this tablet. You know there are three available rooms for a leader, and if you want, you may switch for one."

"Thanks, what do we do with my old one?"

"I guess you can give it to Zeke, as he has a very similar status to you. Anyway, we'll talk later. I have to go. See you at breakfast."

Before he left Max, went over to the water cooler, next to my new desk, and ran the water over the paper with the password on it. Above the water cooler and part of the desk, there was a large White board and cork board. On the left wall was a book case, and a couple of wire trays for papers, inbox and outbox. To create my password, all I had to do was sign in on the computer, which I made that password Four+Six, and then set my office password as .

(**A/N: Best nickname my friend/ editor and I came up for Theo James.)**

I finish up, and walk to the dining hall for breakfast. As I entered, heads turned. I was their new leader, and well, I was young, and according to Tris, hot. Okay she didn't say that directly, but I may have overheard her tell Christina that. I spot her sitting with Shauna, Christina, and Will. I go over and join them.

"Hey, Tris,"

"Hi, Four."

"Is that a way to great your new Dauntless leader?" She rolls her eyes, and shakes her head. She then stands up, and kisses me.

"Better?" She laughs.

"Much. Now do you mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all, just no PDA."

"Oh shut it, Christina, let them be." Will remarks.

"They had to wait until after initiation to show anything in public. Cut them some slack." Shauna says.

"Tris, pass me a chocolate chip muffin, please."

"Here." She breaks a piece off, and feeds it to me.

"Hey, Shauna. Four, for a guy who gets up at 6 to run around the city for an hour, you are wide awake."

"It's the coffee shots he showers in."

"What are you talking about, Tris? Good morning to you too, Zeke."

"Never mind, you are just naturally a morning person."

We sit and talk for a little while, eating muffins, okay I had another three, not the point here, when I look at my watch.

"Shoot, its 8:20, I have to go get ready for the first day as a new member, meeting people and stuff."

"I'll come with you."

Tris gets up, and follows me out of the room. We get to the training room. We have a set of bleachers which I pull out from the wall.

"Tris, I had a few questions for you."

"As my boyfriend, trainer, or leader?"

"Kind of all three. First of all, what job were you looking into?"

"I don't know, at first I wanted to say a faction ambassador, but the more I thought about it, the more I didn't like the idea. I'm just not diplomatic enough. I definitely love training, and teaching people things. Is there a spot as a personal trainer or something?"

"Yeah, but that would be like a part time job. You are also in first, so you could technically have almost any job you want."

"Alright Tobias, what do you have up that sleeve of yours?"

"Well, as a leader I'm going to need someone who I can discuss things with, and bounce ideas off of, kind of like… a consultant. That is, unless you want to be a leader in training, which is similar, but you do secretary work as well."

"I like the consultant idea, not to mention I'd be seeing you a lot. Wait, what was the second thing?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to move in to my new apartment with me."

"Your new apartment?"

"I'm switching apartments, as I am now a leader, I get to upgrade. I know it's a little early, but I wanted to at least give you the option."

"Four I'm going to agree on the early thing. When I'm eighteen, I'll be much more settled, and ready to make that commitment. However, I wouldn't object to getting an apartment not far from yours."

"Fine by me." I was relieved. I love Tris, but for us to move in at this point wouldn't work. The rest of the members piled into the room.

"Alright, let's get this started. We will start off by picking jobs in order of rankings. You already know the general jobs, but if there is something you are interested in you can just ask, and I'll let you know. Tris."

"Well I was thinking about being a personal trainer, but since I know that is only part time, you mentioned you wanted a consultant, I was thinking about taking that job."

"Okay, Uriah."

"Is there still a leader in training job open?"

"Yeah, I'll put you down for that."

Lynn chose to work on fence guard, she seriously is like the only one in high rankings that doesn't choose a high job. Marlene choose to be a nurse. Peter said faction ambassador, but I don't trust him, so I will make sure he has to prove himself first. Will is taking my place in the control room with Zeke, the bro shift. Christina is working as a tattoo artist. Carmen and Jake chose to be on fence guard. Monica asked to work in a store and I found a good shift open for her.

"Now that we have our jobs, we are going to go pick out rooms, based on points and rankings. You may share a room with one or a few people, but you'll have to let me know. If they already have an apartment you'll need to let me know, so I can get you a key. Monica you have the lowest ranking and point per month so we'll start with those rooms and you can choose." I lead them all down to a section of studio apartments. Each of the studios looks pretty much the same, but the set up was slightly different. I showed her apartment 122, and she looked around quickly and decided to take the apartment.

"For now, Monica, you'll say with us, and after everyone has found a room, you will all go back pack up your things. After you may hang out until dinner, where I will give you your keys, and then you can move in. You all start work tomorrow at 8:30 sharp, and if you have a shift, you will find out what time it will begin."

We continue down the hallway where we find Lynn's room, she was planning on sharing with Marlene but decided against it, and Jake and Carmen's room. Jake and Carmen did decide to share, mostly because they wanted the same apartment. These apartments were one bedroom with a small run-down kitchen and front room.

Three flights up, Christina and Will, who were sharing an apartment, found a nice two bedroom apartment with one and a half bathrooms, and a nice sitting room. We went up another two flights, to where most of the leaders and official people lived. Peter chose the third room on the right. It had a one bedroom, two baths, and a regular living area. Uriah and Marlene were about ten doors down, directly on top of Four's old room, with an apartment that had a similar structure to a leader room. Two bedrooms, two baths, large living space, and kitchenette. Five away from him, across the hall, was a room Tris liked. It was next door to one of the leader rooms. Stanley Chandler, a Dauntless leader about forty years ago, had a larger family, six children, and added on extra rooms, to his apartment. This one, being the only remaining attached one. The apartment had one bedroom, one bathroom, a small office (once a bedroom), and a nice large living space.

"Four, is there a reason this room doesn't have a kitchenette?"

"Yeah, it's attached to a leader room. One of the leaders had a bunch of children and decided to attach two other apartments, this being one. A few years back one of the leaders made the other one into a workout room."

"Can I see the room it connects to, out of curiosity?"

"Yeah, sure, out of curiosity, not hoping to upgrade with your boyfriend?" Peter remarks.

"One sec." I say ignoring the last comment. I checked for the apartment 10-46. No one lived in it. "I need to open it from the other side." I unlock the door on the side with the members. I went into the leader room, directly to the door that connected the rooms, and opened it. They all followed me in, and looked around. It had two bedrooms, one being a master with a bath, two other bathrooms, a large living room with a TV, nice furniture, expensive kitchenette, and a balcony that overlooks the nice part of the city. It had an office room, and I opened the other door to the gym. It was slightly smaller than the first room, but it was still plenty big. It was fully stocked with equipment and machines. We walked back to the first room.

"Four, I think I'll take it."

"What the room? It's missing a kitchen."

"So, what? And with the offer you mentioned this morning..."

"What offer? You're going to sleep with him?" Christina was shocked. Tris looked at me knowingly. I didn't look back.

"Shut up, Chris." Will gave her a look.

"Okay. For now take the back stairwell down the stairs to the dorms, and pack up. I'll give your room keys out by dinner."

Everyone went back to the dorms to pack up their stuff. Some may have went to lunch. I quickly grabbed a deli meat sandwich, and ran to meet up with Max. I walked into the office, and over to his desk.

"Four, I'm guessing all the rooming is settled."

"Well, I just need to arrange the keys. I had a question though."

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"It's not a problem if I wanted to move in to the Chandler apartment, is it?"

"No, but remember the door leads to another apartment." I stared. "Oh, Tris is moving in to the lead off. She knows that the apartment is attached, right?"

"Yeah. I offered her to move in with me. But she declined. Then she accepted when she saw the rooms, and that they are attached."

"Go for it, and enjoy. Just don't knock her up too soon, or you'll be needing a new consultant."

"Okay, okay. Is there anything else I need to do this afternoon?"

"We wanted to start planning the city improvement meetings, but that won't start for a few days. You know how to make keys, and sign them into the rooms, right?

"Of course, see you later, Max."

I walk into my office, and log the rooms into use. I then create the keys. Max didn't have anything else for me to do, so I went back to my apartment, and packed up my clothes and things. Five hours later, I was packed up and moved upstairs to the Chandler apartment. By that time, it was dinner, and I had to meet the new members. I sat down with Zeke and Shauna, as they hadn't walked in yet.

"So what's the new number?" Zeke questioned.

"Your fears changed?" Shauna asked quietly.

"No, I changed apartments. Here, it's all yours." I handed the key to Zeke.

"Zeke, we're moving?"

"To where?" Uriah and Marlene sat down.

"Four's old apartment, he moved."

"Hey." Tris came over, and kissed my cheek. "I had a question for you."

"Tris, if it's about that apartment, someone lives there. I asked him if I could show you the room."

"Oh."

"Besides, I already moved."

"Four," Peter came up. "Can I have my key?"

"Yeah, what number?"

"10-27."

I handed him the key and he left. I also gave keys to everyone else.

That night, I had started unpacking, when I heard a large crash. I went over to the connecting door, and knocked.

"One second." I heard Tris call. She opened the door.

"Hey Tris," I gave her a warm smile, "I heard a crash, is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I thought you said someone already lived next door."

"Someone does, me. Anyway, what was the crash about?"

"Oh I dropped a box of stuff, but its fine. Nothing broke."

"Can I come in, and help you set it up?"

"Suit yourself." I followed Tris into her apartment. Part of the move-in process of Dauntless is that you get things like lamps, shower curtains, and a set of dishes and utensils. Dauntless just sets you up because who knows when the next time new members can spend a long time shopping. After we finish setting up the apartment, and straighten up the seating design, I invite Tris back to my apartment.

"So, you want to watch a movie?" I asked. "We can make popcorn."

"What do you suggest?"

"Um, the first Indiana Jones movie."

"What's it about?"

"An archeologist called Indiana Jones, is sent to uncover the lost ark from the Bible, but at the same time, as he tries to locate it, the Nazis of Hitler are doing the same thing. It's an action movie, just watch it, you'll like it. We should start it now because its two hours long."

"Sounds good to me, let me just change into my pajamas, and I'll meet you in five minutes."

Tris walked out, and I quickly threw on a pair of black sweat pants, and I just kept on my black tee. I turned on the popcorn maker. Two minutes later, the movie was set, and the popcorn popped. Tris walked in, and we sat down on the couch, and curled up with a black fuzzy blanket.

By the time the movie was over, Tris had fallen asleep, and I carried her back to her bed. I walked back, locked my door, and went to bed. Before I knew it, the alarm was beeping.

**Tris POV:**

The last thing I remember was someone getting hit with a whip, and now I'm in my bed. Tobias must have brought me here after the movie. I got up, and dressed in a low cut black tank, my leather jacket, black jeans, and ankle boots. I did my makeup lightly, only around my eyes, and did a light color on my lips. I checked the clock, 8:13. I decided to walk down stairs, grab a muffin, and get over to Tobias' office. I knocked lightly.

"Come in."

I entered, and he was already logged into his computer.

"Tris, sit down, we need to work out our plans, and rules."

I sat down at one of the chairs as he sat across from me.

"First off, inside my office, you may call me Tobias, as long as no one else is around. Second, no make out sessions at work, as much as I'd want to, Max would fire both of us. Third, you will have the work space right outside my office, as you'll be spending a lot of time with me, but will still have some work."

"Sounds good so far."

"We need to set up your schedule for your training and office work."

"Would you prefer mornings one day, afternoons the other, or should I have specific hours?"

"We'll first go to the gym to see what they have available."

We entered the gym, and it was crowded. "Hey, you're Tris, right?"

"Yeah, you are?"

"I'm Carrie, the gym manager, I was told you were going to be a trainer."

"Yeah, do you have any classes or hours you'd want me to work?"

"Come into my office, and we'll take a look."

We walked through all the machinery and work out areas, and entered the office through a brown door. She opened a curtain, and entered.

"Alright Tris, let's see…Well, we have a few classes that are going to be starting up next week that need an instructor. There is the early morning palates class for younger adults, and the mid-afternoon kiddie class on Wednesday, and Friday."

"They both sound fun, any others?"

"There is the early evening fight and battle class at 7pm on Tuesdays and Thursdays, which is similar to what you did during initiation training."

"I'll take that one as well."

"If it works, I can help teach that one with Tris."

"I'll put you down for that, Four. Tris, if it works for you, I'll have you from 6:20- 7:20 in the morning, and then 10:30-12. Also from 3-5. I'll put your name down as an available trainer. Your hours might have to switch if we really need, but we'll make sure it works for you."

"Great, when do I start?"

"Once you get any sign ups. Otherwise, for a few hours a day, you can do cleaning, or help during classes. You'll just sign in."

"Thanks."

"Tris, we have work to do."

We walked back to Tobias' office, and began our first day as work partners.

**Uriah POV:**

Ugh. Mornings. As much as getting up early is a pain in my ass, I get up, and I'm wide awake, and loud. Marlene got up to get in the shower early. She asked to only do day time shifts at the clinic. I like my job. It's pretty fun, actually. I spend my day following Max, or helping other leaders with odd jobs. I attend most meetings, and do some paper work. I have a lunch break, and repeat. My evenings, I spend goofing off with Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn, when she isn't on guard. I could really get use to this amazing and, wild life.

**A/N: This was chapter 3. Thank you to my amazing friend and editor TotallyAwesomeness. You are awesome. No person would edit my 30 page Glee chapter a second time, because their computer deleted it. Thank you.**

**Check out my website.**

**Teenstarkid .wix fandomize**

** TeenStarkid**

**Review with #fanfiction pledge and you'll get a shout out. If you want me to read any of your stories post the name of it and a summary. I get bored so I need things to read.**

**Post to you soon.**

**-Abby**


End file.
